Demigods and Horcruxes
by Daughter of Apollo 0408
Summary: The seven and four others go to infiltrate Hogwarts, death eaters, and help the golden trio to destroy Moldyshorts!
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV:

It was a month after the Second Giant War, everything was coming back to normal. eo crash-landed a week ago with Calypso and burned the Aphrodite cabin, resulting angry mobs chasing after him with lipstick and make up supplies and a super clown LEO!

I was in the arena teaching a group of 11 year olds sword fighting when Leo barged in and set himself on fire! I quickly doused him.

"Ch-Chiron w-wants us in the b-big house right now" He said panting

Da Magical Time Skip—

3rd Person POV:

When the rest of the seven, Nico, Thalia, Will, Calypso and Reyna arrived, Chiron send us to up to Olympus.

"Today my brave heroes you shall receive the blessings of the gods! You shall be made into gods when you die and you shall have enhanced abilities as well as wings!" Boomed Zeus "The cabin leaders and centurions will be made immortal as well!"

"Piper McLean"

"Piper McLean you will become the goddess of natural beauty and charmspeak, you shall be gifted dove wings, except suited to a human size, which will turn into a tattoo of a dove's feathers. Your charmspeak abilities are enhanced so that you could charmspeak even gods. Your symbol of power will be the Cornucopia and the Katropris. Ares returned the Cronucopia to you last week if I am correct"

"Jason Grace"

"Jason my son you will become the god of Storms when you die and your wings will be those of a eagle's, suited to a human size naturally, and it will turn in to the eagle tattoo on your wrist. You now have control over ventis and you are now able to summon giant storms. Your symbol of power will be your double coin."

"Leo Valdez"

"Leo Valdez you will become the god of mechanism when you die and your wings will be shaped like a pair of wings but they will be made of undistinguishable fire and it will turn into a tattoo of flames on your wrist. You now can summon anything you want from your tool belt and your building skills and time have been greatly reduced. Your symbol of power are two flaming hammers"

"Hazel Levesque"

"Hazel Levesque you will become the goddess of jewelry when you die and your wings will be pitch black decorated with gems. They will turn into a skull tattoo and you will now be freed from your curse as well as given the ability to shadow travel and summon any metal. Your symbol of power will be your calvary sword"

"Frank Zhang"

"Frank Zhang you will become the god of animals and shapeshifting, your wings are those of a dragon and will turn into a tattoo of a crossed spear. You will be now able to turn in to any animal and be able to wield any weapon. Your symbol of power will be your bow."

"Nico di Angelo"

"Nico di Angelo you will become the god of ghosts and shadows, your wings will be fused together with bones and black feathers and will turn into a tattoo of a skull like Hazel's. You are now able to summon ghosts, legions of undead and shadow travel long distances with out getting tired. Your symbol of power will be your sword."

"Will Solace"

"Will Solace you will become the god of sunshine and healing, your wings will be golden and shine like the sun and turn into a tattoo of a sun. You will now be able to heal anything and move sunlight. Your symbol of power, unlike others, is a medical kit as you do not wield any typical type of weapon."

"Calypso"

"Calypso you will be striped of immorality to accompany Leo but you will become the goddess of flowers when you die. Your wings are made of a collection of flowers and will turn into a moon lace tattoo. You will now be able to summon any plant and be able to control them. Your symbol of power is your dagger which you have recently acquired"

"Thalia Grace"

"Thalia my daughter you will be the goddess of the wilderness and lighting. Your wings will be those of an eagle but silver with green for the hunt which will turn into a tattoo of moon and stars. You are now able to summon storms like your brother and your symbol of power will be a bow and arrow.

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano"

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano you will become the goddess of weapons and leadership, your wings will be white, gold and purple like the legion and you are now able to give strength to everyone on the battle field and it will last for the entire battle. Your wings will turn into a crossed spear and torches. Your symbol of power is a crossed sword and javelin because you are able to wield any weapon."

"Percy Jackson "

"Percy Jackson you will become the god of swordsmanship, tides, hurricane and loyalty, your wings will be shaped like Blackjack your steed but the color will be like the ever shifting seas and will have specks of grey for your love of Annabeth. It will be turned into a trident tattoo. Your water abilities now allows you to vapor travel and you can summon sea creatures and is abel to wield large amounts of water without tiring. You also can freeze and boil water to the smallest molecule. Your symbol of power is Riptide."

"Annabeth Chase"

"Annabeth Chase you will become the goddess of owls, architecture, bravery and pride, your wings are those of an owl though fitted to your size and specked with sea green for your love for Percy. It will turn into an owl tattoo. You are now able to form plans at an instant and is now able to summon owls to your own use. Your symbol of power is your drakon boned sword crossed with your dagger."

Annabeth POV:

The demigods stepped forward and bowed to receive their blessings. A sharp pain spread through my body and when I oped my eyes, everyone was bathed in a golden light.

"You are now blessed demigods!" Cried Zeus" Which equals you to 3/4 god and your auras will be stronger."

He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a flash and Hecate popped into the room.

"I must require the demigods one more quest, just as dangerous, if not more than your previous one."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason POV:

"What!" I cried,"but we just got back from one!"

"I understand that I am asking you a lot, but you must see that you will not die. You will become just more powerful than before."

"I accept!" we said in union and looked at each other surprised.

"Good," said Hecate" you will be protecting wizards, three especially."

"What! but wizards don't exist!" Percy blurted out with out thinking.

"I created them as my pet world and now there is a evil wizard named Voldemort who is trying to take over the world"

"MOLDYSHORTS!" We laughed over the name

"Some of you will be spies posing as death eaters an-"

"Death eaters! Who eats Thanatos? That is straight out cannibalism of the god of death!"

"I know" sighed Hecate" but four of you need to go and spy and another four will go and protect the golden trio- Harry Potter, the boy who survived and deleted Voldemort when a curse rebounded off him because his parents gave their lives up to save him when he was 1, Ron Weasley, a friend of Harry and a great chess player, and last but not least, Hermione Granger, a brilliant witch, brightest of her year, she is blessed by Athena and is about as smart as an Athena kid. The last four will go and infiltrate Hogwarts to pr-"

She was interrupted by another fit of laughter.

"Why is the school named after a pig skin disease?" Cried Leo as he rolled on the floor."

"Anyway" said Hecate, ignoring Leo,"you will infiltrate Hogwarts and protect the students inside. To protect the golden trio is probably the hardest, but we need some smart and cunning people to spy on Voldemort and some responsible people (cue glare at Leo) to stay at Hogwarts."

"Who will be going?" asked Annabeth.

"I have decided that Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Calypso will be with the golden trio, Piper, Jason, Thalia, and Reyna will be spies and Hazel, Frank, Will, and Nico will be at Hogwarts."

"But we don't know magic!" Said Piper.

"Step forward and receive your wand. I will bless you when you get it."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper POV:

We stepped forward and with a wave of her hand, we were holding wands. Suddenly a brilliant ray was all we could see and after that, my brain was filled with so much more knowledge and I suddenly felt like I could do anything.

"Your wands have ingredients from your parents domains and are made from celestial bronze, stygian iron or imperial gold.

Percy - celestial bronze 12", core of sea water

Annabeth - celestial bronze 11" 3/5, core of ashes from the book of knowledge

Piper - celestial bronze 12", core of feather from finest dove

Jason - imperial gold 13", core of lighting

Hazel - imperial gold 11", core of solid gold and silver

Frank - imperial gold 12 2/3", core of crushed boar horn

Leo - celestial bronze 9, core of undistinguishable fire

Calypso - celestial bronze 10", core of undying spring flowers

Nico - stygian iron 10", core of shadows

Will - celestial bronze 10 2/5", core of sunshine

Thalia - celestial bronze 11 5/6", core of moonlight

Reyna - imperial gold 13", core of a strip of fabric from Aegis(BoO)

"You shall also have an animagus, or a specific animal you can turn into. Since Frank has shapeshifting abilities, you only need to set what color you will be as I have enchanted you all and you all are going to have an animagus of either wolves or dogs for the boys, and cats or foxes for the girls. The animals will be in the color theme of your parents and you will be able to shift at will. The normal process takes about 5 months but I have a potion here for you to drink so you can speed up."

She handed us a potion which tasted like vomit. Suddenly I felt my body shrinking and in a moment I on all fours and was a pink cat. Thalia and Reyna were cats like me but Thalia was silver and Reyna was gold and white. Annabeth, Calypso and Hazel were foxes. Annabeth was grey, Calypso was orange, and Hazel was …. well hazel(see what I did there? No ?). Percy, Jason and Nico were wolves. Percy was greyish green, Jason was greyish blue and Nico was nearly black. Frank was a bulldog, Will a golden Labrador, and Leo was a red Basenji which was (surprisingly) a hunting dog.

"You shall set out to the UK by tomorrow. You are now able to apparate so you can apparate to there. The hogwarts and death eater groups will apparate while the other group will be flying and testing out your new wings. You won't get tired as there will be pegasi flying with you along the way. You shall set of now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia POV:

Hecate has given us instructions and strict rules not to reveal ourselves. Apparently magic doesn't work on us as well as it does on wizards and mortals and we are going undercover as wizards from America. We appareted to apparently a pub in a tiny town where we were supposed to meet with the death eaters. Piper would be explaining with charmspeak so that we don't get people suspicious.

We entered a the pub and sitting in a far cornered table were 3 masked and hooded people. We approached them and as they looked up, their hands inched towards their wands which was in their pockets.

"I thought you weren't supposed to attack us." said Piper

"You never know" replied hooded guy #1

"Well, we aren't here to attack, we want to join you."continued Piper

"Fine, hold out your arms."

"We already got the tattoo. Just perform the spell on it."

We held out our arms, the tattoo for our wings were misted by me so that it showed the dark mark and raising his wand, the death eater casted the protean charm on our tattoos.

Percy POV:

I was gliding through the fine mist, my wings stretching. Annabeth was beside me, Leo and Calypso flying behind us. We are flying above the streets of London, if mortals, or wizard term, muggles, see us, the mist makes us look like huge eagle-like birds instead of flying humans with wings. We were approaching our destination, 12 grimwald place when the buildings infront of us split up and a new building with the sign 12 appeared. We knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly the door flew open and colored rays flew at us. The demis, with demigod reflexes, dodged all the lights. There stood three teenagers our age. A black haired kid that looks like skinny mini me with a scar on his forehead, a bushy haired girl with a look of knowledge in her eyes like Annabeth, and a ginger whose stance made him look a bit nervous.

"We aren't death eaters" said Annabeth

"Prove it,"said the black haired boy.

"You're Harry aren't you?" I asked

"You can't tell?" he looked suspicious

"We come from America and we want to help with the horcruxes and we are more than capable." said Annabeth diplomatically

"Make an unbreakable oath."said the bushy haired girl which I assumed was Hermione.

"We swear on river styx that we will not betray you unless under the effect of veritaserum."Said Calypso.

We looked at her in surprise as thunder boomed above.

"What can you do for us than?" asked the ginger who was Ron

"We will be your wings" said Annabeth, spreading her wings.

The three watch in surprise as we spread our wings.

"But that doesn't make us trust you" said Hermione

"Well we were originally Dumbledore's backup plan incase things go weary." said Annabeth, "and we are excellent duelers. Our headmistress knew Dumbledore as well."

"Fine." said Harry"but if you step one step out of line, this will be over."

Hazel POV:

We shadow traveled right outside a gloomy casted with a set of forbidding gates, and upon entering, we were greeted by a man we thought we would never see again…...

A/N I updated very quickly because this was all pre written. This is the last pre written one and I will maybe update about once a day.


End file.
